


Fin and Hackett

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional: A series of dates [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, London, Painting, Paris (City), Ribbons, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dates between Fin and Hackett, related to Unconventional.</p><p>    I'm going to do a series of one-shots that feature individual dates between the Zaeed/Hackett/Fin from my Unconventional story. This is the second one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fin and Hackett

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Celtic Grace
> 
> If you have any specific dates that you'd like to see in this series, please let me know in the comments. =) Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Bioware owns all.

**Date One – The First Date**

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: Hello._

_Do you have any plans for Friday night?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Hello._

_Not really._

_I’m in New York for the next few weeks._

_Why?_

_Fin_

* * *

_From: Steven_

_To: Finnegan_

_Subj: re: Hello._

_I’d like to take you out._

_I’ll be in London. Can I pick you up at seven Friday night?_

_Steven_

* * *

_From: Finnegan_

_To: Steven_

_Subj: re: Hello._

_I’d love to._

_Send me the details._

_Fin_

* * *

It was a little difficult on her current salary to afford super fancy dresses. But Fin had found a vintage copper dress at a store in one of the old shopping districts in New York. It was a silk dress with a slightly flouncy skirt with little leaves decorating the fabric.  It reminded her of the cooler months on Mindoir when the leaves fell from the trees.

She spent most of her afternoon trying to force her hair to defy gravity.  It wasn’t working.  She finally decided just to put it into an intricate braid then tie it up into a bun on her head.  She pulled a few strands out towards the front to let them curl a little around her face.  Hackett arrived at seven on the dot.

“I think I’m a little under-dressed.” Fin looked at his tux.  She hadn’t known that they were going to a black tie event.

“You _are_ stunning.” He helped her drape the lace shawl around her and then lifted his arm up for her to rest her hand on.

They had a quiet dinner at a restaurant before heading over to a nearby theatre.  Fin stopped on the first step and stared up in awe at the marquee which read – _The New York City Ballet performs The Sleeping Beauty._   She turned to find Hackett waiting patiently for her reaction.

“I’ve always wanted to see this performed live.” Fin slid her arm back through his and let him lead her up the steps. “My mother was a dancer.  She performed this before she met my dad.”

“Do you…”

“No.” Fin couldn’t stop the laugh. “I inherited my dad’s two left feet and his inability to cook.”

Hackett leaned back in his chair so that he could watch the ballerinas on the stage but also watch Finnegan’s reaction to the dancers.  Her face, even in the darkness, looked incredibly animated as she followed their movements around.  His hands rested loosely on his legs while he relaxed and stopped thinking about the fleet or other Alliance matters for a moment.

Her hand reached back to grasp his. Her head swiveled and bright green eyes met his.  Her voice was an awed whisper, “it’s like a painting come to life.  I’ve never seen anything like this in person. My mom would never dance for us.”

He’d never been someone who struggled for words when he needed them.  The only response that he could make was to cover her hand with his and smile at her.  She grinned back at him before turning back to watch the stage with rapt attention.  Her fingers still held his hand.

Finnegan kept her hand in his until the lights came back up.  They waited for the theatre to empty before leaving.  He wasn’t ready for the night to end. It was his first time alone with Finnegan and he wanted to relish it a little longer.

“When do you have to leave?” She paused in front of the skycar.

“My flight out is Sunday afternoon.” He didn’t want to press her if she didn’t want him to stay.

“Sunday?” Fin touched a stray curl that had escaped her braid. “I think I’m going to need help getting out of this dress.”

“Help?” Hackett raised an eyebrow at her.

“Think you can unhook a few straps for me?” She seemed a little unsure of what his answer was going to be. “Maybe have breakfast with me in the morning?”

“Breakfast?”

“I found this amazing little hole in the wall place near my housing that makes the perfect bagel.” Fin searched his face for something though he wasn’t sure what before continuing. “You have to try a real New York bagel before you leave.  It’s…a rule…that I made up.”

He ran his thumb along her chin before leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “I guess I’ll have to stay then.”

* * *

 

**Date Two – A Birthday Surprise**

Hackett had resigned himself to spending his birthday alone this year.  Finnegan was stuck on a covert operation as part of her N-school training.  Zaeed had taken a new bounty that had him unreachable for the next two months at least.  He was stuck in the middle of dealing with issues with one of the ships in the Fifth Fleet.

His long day was made longer by the fact that his yeoman had forgotten to pick up dinner for him. She told him that she’d have it sent to his quarters.  He told her not to worry about it. With an annoyed sigh, he made his way back to his apartment. 

“What the hell?” He stared at the woman sitting on his couch who was wearing nothing about a ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. “Do I want to know how you got in here?”

“Zaeed is a wealth of interesting information.” Finnegan uncrossed and then crossed her legs slowly. “ _Happy_ _Birthday_ , Steven.”

“Remind me to have a long conversation with _our_ boyfriend about things that he should absolutely _never_ teach you.” Hackett let his eyes slowly drift up her naked form. “I’ll do that later, much later.”

Fin smiled at him when he reached down to grab one strand of ribbon to untie the bow.  He eased it away from her.  He tugged on it for a moment testing the strength of it before glancing back down at her. He tied one end of the ribbon around her wrist and used it to lead her into the bedroom. 

With the one strand wrapped around her wrist, he slid the ribbon between her legs and then retied the bow around her neck.  It wasn’t until she titled her head back that she realized why he’d done it. Every movement of her head or arm caused the soft, silky material to rub across her pussy and against her clit.  He left her standing there while he slipped out of his dress uniform.

Hackett walked back over to her after he’d turned on classical music that sounded vaguely familiar.  He took one of her hands to rest on his shoulder and the other one in his.  He began to dance with her in time with the music.  It was simple, easy steps that she followed better than she thought possible.  The slow movements had the ribbon floating back and forth in a steady motion. 

“ _Steven._ ” She thought for a moment that her legs were going to give out on her when he twirled her around in an intricate movement that caused the fabric to press across her clit which had become incredibly sensitive.

“Shh, Finnegan. Just enjoy the music.” He lifted her up a little so that her feet were resting on top his and he continued dancing with her when the song changed. 

The hand that was holding hers began to tilt and shifted around, which in turn caused the ribbon to do the same.  The difference in their positions had also caused his cock to move between her legs.  It rested on top of the ribbon.  Every single step that he took both rubbed against her.

”You’ve soaked the ribbon through.” Hackett spoke casually while he drifted across the room. “I can feel the moisture. I wonder if you can cum just from the ribbon.”

“Steven.” Fin moaned when he shifted his fingers down to pull on the ribbon. “Oh…my…”

He continued working the ribbon while dancing in such a way that his cock moved in tandem over it. Fin writhed in his arms.  He ignored her muttered please and meandered around the room at varying speeds.  She wasn’t even sure what music was playing anymore.  Her attention focused solely on the strip of fabric on her clit.  He tugged hard on her wrist once and the added pressure triggered her climax. 

“This is my favorite way to unwrap a present.” His arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her from sliding to the floor.

“I’ll never look at ribbon the same.” Fin gasped for air while he untied the ribbon.

* * *

 

**Date Three – After Project Lazarus**

“Commander?  We’ve received a request from Councilor Anderson.  He’s asking you to return to the Citadel.  Something about the council having reached a decision about your Spectre status?” Kelly told her the minute that she stepped out of the armory.

“Anderson?” Fin frowned at her in confusion.

_Why would Anderson contact Chambers?_

_Strange._

She told Joker to head to the Citadel and headed up to her quarters.  She changed out of the armor that she’d been wearing.  They’d just picked up Garrus and Mordin Solus on Omega and were supposed to be on their way to Purgatory. Instead, they were heading to the Citadel, again.

Anderson’s office was empty when she arrived.  She wandered over to his balcony to look out across the Presidium.  The door behind her slid open but she kept her back to the Councilor.  His footsteps moved closer and then she felt a hand on her lower back.

“What are you…” She spun around to found familiar blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Steven?”

“What would you have done if it wasn’t me?” He chuckled.

“Depends. If it was Udina, I’d probably have broken his wrist.” It took her a moment to realize that he wasn’t in uniform. He was wearing jeans, a white dress shirt and a brown leather jacket. She touched a finger to the jacket. “What are you doing here?”

“ _We_ are going to spend a couple days at the apartment on Elysium.” He kept his hand on the small of her back as he led her outside to a waiting skycar.

“Steven.” She raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back away from him. It was hard to think clearly with the warmth of his hand on her. “I can’t just…”

“Please?” He slid his hands into his jeans pockets and just smiled at her. 

Fin rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling with an aggravated sigh.  Zaeed had his smirk but Hackett, when he wanted to, had a smile that tugged at her heart and other…places.  It was the way that his lips curved and the laughter lines that crinkled around his eyes. “It should be illegal for an Admiral to grin like that.”

“Is that a yes?” He gestured for her to get into the skycar.

“Of course it’s a yes.” She noted that he didn’t look at all surprised that she’d caved.

* * *

**Date Four – Paris**

The day had been completely exhausting.  Fin walked the few miles back to her quarters in San Francisco to clear her head.  The shuttle parked outside her building caught her attention.  The man leaning against the shuttle had her altering her direction to head over.  He was in jeans with a white t-shirt and a black suit jacket.  He had two bags sitting at his feet.

“Lieutenant Shepard.” He acknowledged her salute though she caught the twinkle in his eyes. “I know it’s supposed to be a long weekend for you but I wondered if you might do me a favor.”

“Sir?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have to head to Paris for a conference.” Hackett leaned forward so the young shuttle pilot couldn’t hear. “The conference starts on Monday; it would give us the whole weekend in Paris, just the two of us.”

“I’d need to pack.” She could use a real vacation.

He nudged his foot against the bag on his left. “I took the liberty of doing that for you.”

“And how did you get into my apartment?” Fin laughed. _“Zaeed.”_

“He is very skilled with his hands.” Hackett reached down to pick up both bags. “It takes a few hours to get there.  We should get moving.”

They were _perfectly_ official the entire flight to Paris.  Hackett had opted to book them two hotels rooms that _coincidentally_ had connecting doors.  He had to meet with one of the other Admirals that would be attending the conference so Fin showered and checked out what he’d packed for her.  She pulled on skinny dark jeans, a grey tank-top and a bulky forest green sweater over the top of it.  It was chilly out in Paris at the moment.  She pulled on her favorite brown boots. With her hair in a braid, she started out the door to find Hackett lifting his hand up to knock on her door.

“Steven?”

“Would you like to go to the Louvre?” He held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and nodded. “I’d love to.”

Her enthusiasm didn’t wane until they were standing in front of _Seashore by Moonlight_ by Caspar Freidrich.  It was her mother’s favorite painting.  In fact, it was the painting that had inspired Fin to pick up a paintbrush and asked to be taught.  She couldn’t stop the tears once they started.  Hackett guided her into a nearby, secluded alcove.

“Finnegan.” He brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

She leaned into his hand. “I miss painting…but I miss her more.  And it hurts when I try to paint.”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve thought about it bringing back memories.” Hackett kissed away a stray tear on her cheek. “Do you want to go?”

She shook her head and with a deep breath, she took his hand and led him back into the gallery. “I want to see all of them. All the masterpieces that I studied for so long.”

He held her hand while they walked through the museum.  He pretended not to see when she had to wipe a tear away, and didn’t try to engage her in conversation.  He seemed to understand that this was almost like visiting hallowed ground for her.  They visited the gift shop on the way out.  Fin purchased a single canvas and a set of watercolors that came with a brush. 

When they got back to the hotel, she ignored his query about dinner and took the canvas out to the balcony of her hotel room.  Hackett watched while she set it up on a chair since she didn’t have an easel.  She set up the paints and began to capture the view of Paris.   The sun had already gone down when she finally set the brush down.  Her hands were shaking from the effort and the cold. 

She glanced back to find Hackett still sitting just outside of the balcony watching her with concern in her eyes. She gathered up everything and tossed it all into the trash including the painting.  He watched her in silence when she crawled under the covers and immediately drifted off to sleep.

“Finnegan?” The quiet voice woke her up a few hours later. 

She blinked a few times before she finally opened her eyes.  “Yes?”

“Would you like dinner?” Hackett sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers reached up to brush the hair out of her face.  He ran his thumb across the scar on her face. “There are even some chocolate pastries.”

“You speak my language.” Fin smiled at him and let him help her out from under the covers.

The table in the room was covered with plates.  She didn’t know what most of it was called but it smelled amazing.  She grabbed one of the little puff pastries first.  It was covered in chocolate and filled with some sort of custard or cream.  Hackett chuckled at her before handing her a plate.  She sampled a little bit of everything.

She was about to take a bite of a buttery piece of fish when something caught her eye. “Where’d the trashcan go?”

“I had room service remove it.” Hackett glanced up at her.

“Steven.”

“Yes?” His fork hovered near his mouth.

“Nothing.” She shook her head and focused on the food.  She had a feeling that he’d probably tossed the brush and watercolors but kept the painting.  “Thank you.”

 


End file.
